Sykio
Sykio Pudrirse 'Appearance: ' Syk is around 6'5, but is very slim and slouches often. His hole lies over his heart. His mask is like a hood across the back of his head while unreleased, but becomes a headdress with a skull facemask in resurrection. His robes are dirty white, and his entire body is covered in wraps. He is known as the mummy arrancar because he resembles a mummy. The only part not covered is a small area around his mouth, which is always in a large, eery grin. The_bandaged_man_by_cloudstrife01.jpg|Unreleased Syk|linktext=Unreleased Syk 4dde43fc0648fc4a8d66cb76c8a6039f-d4rbzi8.jpg|Fully Released Sykio|linktext=Fully Released Syk 'Zanpakto (Arrancar Blade)' Brazo del Rey Maldito(Arm of the Cursed King) Unreleased it is a club-like sword made of bone with some kind of teeth on all sides. (picture the native-carribean? swords made of sawfish saws). He never sheathes it. 'Release: ' Incantation de Muerte (Incantation of DeathSyk grows to 7 feet tall, and spikes grow out of his shoulder. His mask stretches upwards into a large headdress. His sword turns to a crude-cute bronze slab and grows to six feet long. When cut, the flesh around that area begins to decay and the whole body is immediately infected, and slowly begins to take damage. His opponent is greatly weakened by the smallest of cuts over time. 'Abilities:' Corte Maldito (Cursed Cut): 'Causes the target to become cursed by Sykio’s reiatsu once they’ve been cut by his sword, causing the area of the cut to slowly decay and become weaker. The infection also spreads, slowly weakening the target’s entire body. Once the target has been cut by Sykio’s blade, they will receive damage equal to 5% of Sykio’s reiatsu multiplied by how many cuts they have received; until the fight ends (this damage pierces Reiryoku as it originates inside the body). In addition, the main area affected by the cut (i.e limbs or specific parts of the body) will slowly become useless: within twenty five turns of being cut, the area will become unusable. The origin of the curse is identified by a big stigma in the shape of a black cross growing on the area. (This ability affects both organic and inorganic material.) '''Envolver Bodega '('''Wrapping Hold): '''Syk can use his wraps as a weapon. They can swing around and grab people to throw them around, or be like a whip. Extremely little damage is taken from the wraps, but being throw around can hurt a considerable amount. He mainly uses them defensively or to pull his enemy in for the kill. They are able to leave his body in small amounts to bind the opponant. The bind is at the strength of a level 90 bakudo (seeing as Syk has max cero), but has a 8 turn cooldown which activates AFTER the bind ends. '''Escuadrón de la muerte (Swarm of Death): Sykio opens up the wraps on his left arm and thousands of bugs release from it and swarm after the opponent. Each individual bug does extremely small damage, so the ability is mainly used for blocks and distraction type attacks. The ability is just to control the large swarm of bugs, so there are many possibilities. 'Cero:' Name: Tiro del Médico Cero Color: Gray AOE/Shape: Thin and lancelike Abilities: Multi-shot, Quickshot 'Personality' It is speculated that he may have multiple personality disorder, but nobody has bothered to look into it with any depth. He is very bipolar and crude when addressing most others, and has very little respect. In a fight he is almost unrecognizable, once the cloth from his face is off and he is enjoying a fight he often reaches a state of euphoric madness. By that time he is too far gone to really notice pain, and finds it hilarious when his opponents bleed. 'History' Sykio was once a warrior of a pharoah in the world of the living. When he died he was given the usual burial projedures, having a small tomb and many riches dedicated to him, however, he had killed so many people and commited so many atrocities while alive that he became a Hollow almost immediately. He went through the usual stages to becomming a vastos lorde, and ended up alone in the deserts of Heuco Mundo. Over time, very small bug-like hollow began to follow him around, and he soon realized that they originated from him. With this realization he began to train himself to summon and use gigantic swarms of bugs. He was a pestilence on the other hollow of the desert, all until he was ambushed and taken to Las Noches, where he became an arrancar.